The Systems Biology Core (SBC) will serve as a computational analysis bridge between the highly standardized data management and processing objectives of the Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) and the immunological and biological analysis objectives of Project 1 and Project 2. Although the specific biological context and many assays in Project 1 and Project 2 are distinct, the computational strategies for hypothesis generation and correlate discovery and testing are shared. A strategic synergy between the Projects is therefore realized by centrally locating the computational biology analytical expertise as a common resource within the SBC as opposed to each individual Project. Additionally, the SBC will have as a unique Aim the integration of immunological and molecular correlates and hypotheses from the two Projects. Starting from the standardized and pre-processed data from the DMAC, the SBC will develop and apply integrative computational algorithms to support the proposed analyses in Project 1 and Project 2.